Stacy
Stacy is the main character of Barbarian's Heart and one of the human women in stasis on the first crashed ship. She is mated to Pashov and mother of Pacy and Tash. Description Stacy has soft brown hair and a 'sturdy' build. Nora describes her skin 'incredible'. Personality Stacy loves to cook and is usually found at the communal fire cooking for anyone who stops by. She has a forgiving personality, accepting Maddie's offers of friendship. History Stacy worked at a bakery before being abducted. At the end of Ice Planet Barbarians, Stacy was awoken from one of the tubes on the crashed cargo hold. She was very upset upon waking and cried often, hiding behind Kira. Pashov rejoined the group after being sent away to dispose of their trackers. He had a large dead dvisti he brought back with him to impress the women. He butchered the meat and offer then tongue to Stacy, who was grossed out and wasn't sure if it was meant to be a come on. It was at that moment they begun to resonate to each other. Stacy made them wait a day before they fulfilled resonance. When Pacy was born sometime shortly after Ice Planet Holiday, during the second bitter season. During childbirth Stacy said the word "fuck." It was one of the only two of the only times she has ever used that word in the series. During the events in Barbarian's Taming, Stacy sent Pashov to get some spices for a meat cake. While he is deep inside in the Tribal Cave, there was an earthquake. Pashov's head was injured and he did not wake for days. Stacy stayed by his side, and their son is watched after by other members of the tribe. Barbarian Heart Pashov recovered, but lost his memory of the prior two years, including Stacy and his son, as a result. Stacy was heartbroken and felt as though she may have lost her mate forever. Awkwardly Pashov attempted to help her, as it was his duty to do so, but this only hurt Stacy more. Over the days of traveling though, Stacy struggled with feeling like a burden to Pashov and struggled with feeling like she is "cheating" on her mate. After an attempt to reconnect goes wrong and they threaten to splinter apart completely, Pashov became desperate to find a way to save their mating. After getting permission from his chief Vektal Pashov took his small family to a hunters cave so they could learn to be a family again. Over the next few days, they began to bond again, and Stacy began to share memories of their former life together. When Pashov considered staying in the hunter's cave for the brutal season, a metlak entering their cave looking for food changed his mind. They finally head to Croatoan, the tribe's new home. However, despite their growing closeness, Pashov continued to sleep with the hunters. When Stacy's request for eggs lead to Pashov taking a minor fall, everything came to the surface. Pashov had kept his distance due to Stacy's earlier request for time and space, and Stacy thought he no longer wanted her. With air finally cleared, they accepted each other as mates full again. Two months later, with Pashov's memories slowly returning, they resonated again. Later History The next year, during the brutal season, Stacy gives birth to Tash.Category:Humans Category:IPB Characters Category:Characters Category:Not-Hoth Characters